<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Not What Bathrooms Are Meant For by WritingsoftheRainbow</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24577690">Not What Bathrooms Are Meant For</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingsoftheRainbow/pseuds/WritingsoftheRainbow'>WritingsoftheRainbow</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Wherever, Whenever, Whatever [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adora (She-Ra) Loves It, Bathroom Sex, Catra (She-Ra) Is a Tease, Clubbing, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, It's filth, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Fingering, but it's wholesome at the same time</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:53:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,401</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24577690</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingsoftheRainbow/pseuds/WritingsoftheRainbow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“I mean, we, we’re in a...are we really gonna do this? In here?” Adora asked, gesturing around them. </p><p>“I don’t see why not,” Catra said, shrugging. “Besides, if the way you were dancing out there was any indication…” Her hand found its way underneath Adora’s dress again, as she idly traced the tip of her claw up and down Adora’s side. Adora shuddered, and suppressed a pleasant sigh. Catra’s voice was low, a breathy whisper in her ear. “You want this, too.”</p><p>Well, she wasn't wrong.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adora &amp; Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Wherever, Whenever, Whatever [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1777324</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>304</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Not What Bathrooms Are Meant For</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hemogobbler/gifts">Hemogobbler</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>It’s been a while since I’ve written smut for the sake of smut, so here’s a oneshot! I’m gonna keep working on the next chapter of Desperate Times, Desperate Measures, I swear, I just wanted to finally write this one.</p><p>Also, this is a gift for Hemogobbler, who had suggested the idea a long time ago. I’m sorry it took so long, man; I get sidetracked easily, especially with new projects, and it’s been so long that I’m not even sure if you remember leaving that suggestion (it was on my fic about Catra and Adora going to an aquarium, I think) But thank you for it, and here’s the piece.</p><p>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Oh--oh,</span>
  <em>
    <span>god</span>
  </em>
  <span>--of all the places, Catra, really-” Adora’s protesting, already halfhearted to begin with, was cut off by a moan as Catra’s teeth scraped over her neck, and she thrust her hips up against Catra’s. Adora was vaguely aware that she would come out of this bathroom with bruises on her neck and her hair disheveled and looking like a general mess, but as Catra trailed kisses over Adora’s pulse and down her shoulder, hot and sharp, she found it hard to care.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? You want me to stop?” Catra husked. Adora felt her warm breath brush over her exposed skin, Catra’s lips inches away from her skin and </span>
  <em>
    <span>god</span>
  </em>
  <span>, she was such a tease. She did have a point, though.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, uh, n-no, but we…” With a tremendous amount of willpower, Adora rested her hands on Catra’s shoulders. Catra got the message, and moved back just enough that she wasn’t totally </span>
  <em>
    <span>on top</span>
  </em>
  <span> of Adora anymore. But they were still very, </span>
  <em>
    <span>very</span>
  </em>
  <span> close, and it was making coherent speech hard for Adora.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean, we, we’re in a...are we really gonna do this? In here?” Adora asked, gesturing around them. It wasn’t like the club’s bathroom wasn’t clean--it was, almost surprisingly so, but then again, Adora had never been to a club before. They hadn’t even managed to pull themselves into a stall, as Catra had opted to just pin Adora to the nearest wall as soon as they shut the door behind them, so they weren’t cramped, either. It was just...well, it was a bathroom. In a club. A relatively public area, and the way they were going, they would be stripping each other of their clothes right on the spot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t see why not,” Catra said, shrugging. “Besides, if the way you were dancing out there was any indication…” Her hand found its way underneath Adora’s dress again, as she idly traced the tip of her claw up and down Adora’s side. Adora shuddered, and suppressed a pleasant sigh. Catra’s voice was low, a breathy whisper in her ear. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>You want this, too.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, she was right about </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This time, it was Adora who leaned up to meet Catra’s lips. This kiss was less frantic than before, slow and passionate, but no less lustful. Catra licked at Adora’s lips, and they deepened the kiss, their hands occupying themselves with roaming over each other’s body. Catra’s hands rested on Adora’s waist, while Adora had one hand on Catra’s back, the other tangled in her hair, pulling Catra even closer to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But it wasn’t close enough, not yet. No, Catra was wearing far too many clothes for Adora to be satisfied. She grabbed at the hem of Catra’s shirt, the one that exposed just enough of her tan skin--between the bit of her toned stomach that it exposed and the shirt’s plunging neckline--to make Adora want more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Catra seemed to have gotten the message, and she was just about to lift her shirt off over her head. Suddenly, they both picked up on the sound of someone loudly talking nearby made them freeze. Adora could hear what sounded like several, somewhat drunk people making their way towards the bathroom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Without thinking, Adora reached out towards the door. A lock appeared on the handle, golden and glowing, and Adora’s hand immediately went back to resting at Catra’s hips. Catra looked from Adora, to the new lock, and back at Adora, blue and yellow eyes wide.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh, that’s a new trick,” she said, giving Adora a small smile. Adora’s gaze dropped to Catra’s lips, and the rest of her. The desire to get Catra’s crop top off of her was still present, and now that she thought about it, her own red dress was starting to feel a little constricting, too. Honestly, if it weren’t for the sudden presence of people outside the bathroom, she wasn’t sure if she could’ve stopped herself from tearing the clothes off their bodies right then and there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sure enough, the door handle jiggled. Once, twice, but it didn’t budge. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Goddamnit, it’s locked,” someone muttered. Adora waited for a few seconds, and then came to the realization that they’d probably just wait the entire time outside of the bathroom, until her and Catra were done. While the idea of doing this with Catra in a semi-public place did have its appeal, she didn’t want to make the people outside wait to go to the bathroom in favor of her own desires. Besides, she wasn’t sure she’d be able to keep quiet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“C’mon, guys, it’s probably closed for cleaning or something, they do that all the time,” another person spoke up after maybe a minute of tense silence, and Adora let out a sigh of relief. Bless their soul. “Let’s try the place next door,” they said, and Adora listened quietly as the footsteps receded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Catra turned back to face Adora. This time, those pink lips were curved in a signature smirk. But instead of making some suggestive remark, she merely took a step back, yanked her shirt off, and without another word moved closer, recapturing Adora’s lips in a kiss. She wasn’t even touching Adora, not really, and Adora couldn't help but let out a sigh when she took a breath in between kisses, because </span>
  <em>
    <span>god</span>
  </em>
  <span>, she needed Catra’s hands on her, and soon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Her prayers were answered, as Catra pulled Adora’s dress off of her body, pooling in a pile of silken fabric at her feet. Adora took the opportunity to take in Catra’s figure. No matter how many times she had seen her shirtless--in and out of sexual situations--the sight never failed to make her heart swoon. Tonight, Catra had on a lacey black bra that she knew for a fact looked good on her (because how could she </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>know what that outfit did to her?) The first time Adora saw her in it, she had to take a second to collect herself, because god </span>
  <em>
    <span>damn. </span>
  </em>
  <span>And Adora felt a sense of deja vu as similar thoughts ran through her head again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Catra reached up to Adora’s shoulders, and slowly, </span>
  <em>
    <span>teasingly, </span>
  </em>
  <span>tugged down the straps of her light blue bra, moving the piece of clothing down enough that Adora’s breasts became exposed. Adora shivered at the cool air against her skin, but at the same time, she felt hot all over. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>By the time Adora brought her gaze back up to Catra’s face, she saw hunger in those dilated eyes, as they looked her over. A grin spread across her face, almost carnivorous, her fangs showing through and all. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked like she wanted to eat Adora alive. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And honestly, Adora was more than fine with it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With no further preamble, Catra brought her lips down to Adora’s chest, sucking on one breast while circling the center of the other. Adora groaned, thrusting her chest into the sensations. Maybe all the teasing she’d endured that evening had wound her up. Maybe it was the fact that they were doing this </span>
  <em>
    <span>here,</span>
  </em>
  <span> in the bathroom of an Etherian nightclub. Or maybe Adora was just really, </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>turned on. In any case, she was feeling particularly sensitive to each and every touch Catra so generously provided, her panties were most definitely ruined by now, and if Catra didn’t touch her </span>
  <em>
    <span>down there</span>
  </em>
  <span> soon, Adora didn’t think she’d be able to resist doing it herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fortunately for Adora, Catra didn’t seem to be in the mood for teasing her. While Adora wouldn’t admit how she enjoyed it when Catra drew it out, made her gasp and beg on her knees for Catra to just </span>
  <em>
    <span>touch her</span>
  </em>
  <span>, she knew that that was a luxury better suited for the bedroom, not the bathroom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Catra’s mouth quickly became occupied with Adora’s once more, and as she continued to massage and grope at her chest in a way that had Adora arching into her, asking without words for </span>
  <em>
    <span>more, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Catra’s other hand slipped into her black dress pants and into her panties. Her hand rested there for a moment, before giving Adora a long, broad stroke that had Adora bucking her hips and letting a moan escape from her lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>God</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Catra muttered in a voice that was more like a groan, and if her mouth hadn’t been so close, Adora wouldn’t have heard it. “You’re so </span>
  <em>
    <span>wet</span>
  </em>
  <span>, </span>
  <em>
    <span>princess,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” she crooned in that velvety voice that made Adora’s knees feel weaker than they already were. She pulled back, just enough so Adora could see her face. Catra’s eyes gleamed, and paired with the smirk on her face, it was an expression Adora was familiar with. But any lightheartedness in that look was overshadowed by the darkness that was Catra’s eyes, her colorful irises barely visible in the black pools that were her dilated pupils. “Did I do that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Catra--Catra, </span>
  <em>
    <span>please</span>
  </em>
  <span>--” Adora had all but completely lost the ability to form a coherent sentence, so she ground up against Catra’s hand instead, reveling in the friction, looking for more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Catra grinned, eyes dark and teeth sharp. And the last thought Adora had before she lost the ability to think coherently, too, was that she looked almost like a predator. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And a damn hot one at that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was no pause, no hesitation, as Catra thrust two fingers inside of Adora, nearly hitting </span>
  <em>
    <span>that spot</span>
  </em>
  <span> in one go. Adora let out a gasp that dissolved into a moan that was more high-pitched than she might have wanted. All the while, her eyes were locked onto Catra’s. Catra always said that Adora was the intense one, but the </span>
  <em>
    <span>look</span>
  </em>
  <span> she was giving Adora right now, one that promised without words that Adora would be stumbling out of this club on legs barely capable of holding her up, said otherwise. It took away what little breath Adora had left in her lungs. She couldn’t look away, even if she wanted to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Usually, Catra would opt for a slower approach to making Adora come; she would drag her fingers out oh-so-slowly, then go back in only a little faster, finding just the right speed that would have Adora whimpering and begging for her to move faster in seconds. And she would go faster, just enough to bring Adora to the edge, before stopping just in time to bring her back down. But tonight, they both knew they had to make it quick.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Catra was moving her fingers at a rapid pace now, and once Adora had recovered from the initial jolt just enough to process anything outside of that sensation, she noticed Catra whispering sweet nothings into her ear. Sensual words of praise, of encouragement, that Adora could hardly register, because the sound Catra’s fingers sliding so easily in and out from between Adora’s legs was </span>
  <em>
    <span>obscene</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and Adora found herself growing even wetter at it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adora tried to keep quiet--really, she tried--but she couldn’t stop herself from moaning Catra’s name, chanting it like a prayer, spilling from her mouth over and over. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Catra--</span>
  <em>
    <span>Catra</span>
  </em>
  <span>, oh god--mmm--</span>
  <em>
    <span>Catra,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> she groaned, short and choppy in some places, long and drawn out in others. It amazed her how quickly Catra could reduce her to a spineless mess, and in somewhere that was decidedly not meant for this. The world was narrowed down to the points of contact between them: Catra’s fingers inside of her, Adora’s hands tangled in Catra’s hair, gripping it like she was doing it for dear life. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then Catra curled her fingers inside of her </span>
  <em>
    <span>just so</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and Adora moaned even louder, practically shouting Catra’s name. She bucked her hips up, nearly throwing Catra off of her, and she subconsciously tugged on Catra’s hair, </span>
  <em>
    <span>hard</span>
  </em>
  <span>. The action drew out a low moan from Catra’s throat, and she doubled her efforts. She knew that with the pace she was going out, her wrist might very well be sore tomorrow, but she couldn’t give less of a shit about that now, not when Adora was literally </span>
  <em>
    <span>falling apart</span>
  </em>
  <span> at Catra’s hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Adora first saw stars in the Etherian sky, no one ever told her that she would see them when her orgasm washed over her, rushed through her like a tsunami. Her hips kept moving of her own accord, and once the blinding pleasure had subsided a little, she realized that Catra had </span>
  <em>
    <span>kept going.</span>
  </em>
  <span> After a second or two of prolonging Adora’s high, however, Catra mercifully slowed down, and once the tension left Adora’s body, she pulled her fingers out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>For a few seconds, the entire world felt hazy as Adora came back down to earth, breathing hard and trying to keep her legs from giving out. She blinked, and watched as Catra brought her fingers, still sticky and wet, to her mouth and sucked. Adora let slip a small groan, because </span>
  <em>
    <span>god</span>
  </em>
  <span> that shouldn’t look as good as it does. Catra’s always been so,  so gorgeous, and it’s unfair, really. How could Adora </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>want to sneak away with her, to let Catra pull her into the bathroom, lock the door and let Catra have her way with her?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Catra gave Adora a once-over, and chuckled. “What’s so funny?” Adora asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Catra shook her head. “Oh, nothing. It’s just…” Her eyes roamed over Adora’s body with an appreciative gaze, and her smirk grew. “I never thought I’d get the honor of fucking the great and mighty warrior princess in a club bathroom.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adora gave her a playful shove, admonishing her for using such crude language. But she’s laughing, because it’s not like there’s anyone around to witness it, and then Catra tells her she loves her for it, and Adora can’t deny that, so she just pulls Catra in for another kiss. This one is softer than before, slow and tender. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They pull apart, but they stay close, their foreheads touching. Adora smiles, as soft as she feels. Catra returns the smile. And for a moment, until they remember that they’re still in a bathroom and should probably unlock the door before someone breaks down the door, they stay just like that, looking into each others eyes, and Adora feels so in love. Simply, totally in love.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adora’s prediction was correct, and as she walked home she had to lean on Catra's shoulder so she wouldn’t fall flat on her face. But it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>so </span>
  </em>
  <span>worth it.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Note: Catra definitely got the crop top - both the idea, and the actual shirt - from Bow. Adora approves.</p><p>For some reason, this fic feels really short to me? Like, maybe it's just because I'm used to reading wordier fics than the ones I write. But regardless, I hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading, and have a good day!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>